Facebook Misterius
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Summary : Setiap hari, Tenten selalu merasa bosan. Sampai akhirnya, ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengobrol lewat facebook. Setelah mengobrol dengannya, rasa bosan Tenten selalu cepat hilang. Namun, pemilik fb itu sangatlah misterius dan tau semua tentang Tenten. Siapakah sebenarnya pemilik fb itu ?


**Facebook Misterius**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Mystery, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, All is Tenten's POV**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Summary : Setiap hari, Tenten selalu merasa bosan. Sampai akhirnya, ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengobrol lewat facebook. Setelah mengobrol dengannya, rasa bosan Tenten selalu cepat hilang. Namun, pemilik fb itu sangatlah misterius dan tau semua tentang Tenten. Siapakah sebenarnya pemilik fb itu ?**_

Hari ini hari adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Bagaimana bisa tidak menyebalkan ? Saat masih pagi saja, aku bangun kesiangan. Aku telat masuk kuliah. Dosenku memarahiku karena aku terlambat mengumpulkan makalah. Dan saat kerja, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke pakaian pelangganku. Padahal dia yang menabrakku, tapi malah dia yang memarahiku. Akhirnya, aku kena marah sama atasanku. Hah, benar-benar hari yang buruk. Tapi, setidaknya setelah aku selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku, aku bisa mengobrol dengan teman misteriusku.

Oh ya, aku melupakan satu hal yang penting, yaitu berkenalan. Namaku Tenten. Usiaku 20 tahun. Sekarang aku sedang kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan Kesenian. Aku juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di saah satu restoran. Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku hanya punya sedikit teman yang baik padaku. Mungkin, karena itulah aku sedikit kesepian.

Namun, sekarang aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seorang pemilik akun facebook yang mengajakku berkenalan dan mengobrol dengannya. Nama profilnya adalah NH, seperti sebuah inisial. Awalnya, aku curiga dengan orang ini. Dia selalu saja mengajakku _chat-an_ setiap hari sudah malam. Dia juga tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya kepadaku. Dia juga tidak pernah menggunakan foto aslinya sebagai foto profilnya. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan foto dirinya di album fotonya. Benar-benar misterius. Namun, lama kelamaan, aku berpikir kalau dia ternyata orang yang cukup baik. Dia mau mendengarkan semua curhatanku dan terkadang memberikanku saran atas masalah yang kuhadapi. Tidak peduli siapa nama aslinya karena suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Hari ini, aku ingin curhat lagi dengannya. Tentang semua yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Aku pun membuka laptopku yang terletak di meja kamar. Lalu, aku segera membuka facebook-ku. Tennie-Ten adalah nama profilku. Setelah membuka fb-ku, aku segera mengecek semua pemberitahuan dan pesan yang masuk.

NH : Kau sudah tidur ?

Baru saja aku ingin mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, tapi dia malah lebih cepat mengirimkan pesannya kepadaku.

Tennie-Ten : Belum.

NH : Kenapa ? Ada masalah ?

Tennie-Ten : Ya, begitulah. Apa aku boleh curhat padamu ?

NH : Silahkan saja.

Dia memang selalu bisa mengertikanku.

Tennie-Ten : Menurutku, hari ini hari yang buruk. Karena bangun telat, aku jadi nggak bisa kuliah. Aku dimarahi dosenku karena telat menyerahkan makalah. Saat kerja, ada pelangganku yang tiba-tiba saja menabrakku. Aku sedang bawa jus dan akhirnya jus itu tumpah kebajunya. Dia marah-marah dan atasanku melihat kejadiannya. Akhirnya, aku kena marah juga. Saat sampai di rumah, kerjaanku menumpuk. Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan kan ?

Aku mengatakan semua yang ku alami. Semoga saja, dia bisa menghiburku.

NH : Kasihan sekali kau ini. Makanya, lain kali jangan suka begadang dan nonton film horor terus. Kalau kau masih mempertahankan kebiasaanmu yang seperti itu, kau bisa telat setiap hari. Apa kau mau setiap harimu menjadi hari yang buruk bagimu ?

Hebat, dia bisa tau kalau semalam aku habis nonton film horor. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau itu adalah kebiasaanku ? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kepadanya.

Tennie-Ten : Hei, apa kau adalah seorang peramal ?

NH : Kenapa tanya hal itu ?

Tennie-Ten : Ya, aku hanya heran bagaimana caranya kau bisa tau kalau menonton film horor adalah hobiku ?

NH : Di facebook, kau bisa tau apa saja. Termasuk mengetahui hobi orang lain.

Tennie-Ten : Ya, terserah kau lah.

NH : Haha, jangan ngambek. Aku tau hobimu itu dari koleksi film di fb-mu. Semuanya film horor.

Tennie-Ten : Ah ya, kau benar.

Hening beberapa saat. Dia masih belum membalasnya. Mungkin dia agak sibuk hari ini. Atau dia bingung harus membicarakan apa lagi.

NH : Hei, apa kau punya seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti bagimu ? Ya, seperti sahabat dari kecil.

Hei, dia mengganti topik persahabatan. Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Tennie-Ten : Kenapa tanya begitu ?

NH : Aku hanya mau tau saja.

Aku pun berpikir. Sahabat yang sangat berarti. Aku jadi ingat dengan sahabat kecilku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Tennie-Ten : Ah ya, ada. Aku punya. Dia temanku sejak kecil. Kami bersahabat dan kami sangat dekat. Namun, saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, dia pindah keluar kota. Dan sampai sekarang, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi.

NH : Benarkah begitu ? Pasti sangat menyenangkan punya sahabat seperti itu. Seperti apa orangnya ?

Aku pun berusaha mengingat teman masa kecilku itu. Kalau mengingatnya kembali, perasaan yang dulu hampir pernah hilang dari hatiku muncul lagi. perasaan cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.

Tennie-Ten : Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang unik. Dia punya rambut yang panjangnya lebih panjang dariku. Kulitnya juga lebih putih dariku. Dia lebih jenius dariku. Dia lebih tinggi dan setahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sangat… mengaguminya. Walaupun orangnya dingin, namun sebenarnya hatinya baik. Aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman jika berada di sampingnya. Terkadang kalau aku mengingatnya, aku rasa… aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

NH : Dia orang yang menarik. Ya, terkadang persahabatan juga bisa memunculkan rasa cinta.

Tennie-Ten : Lalu kau sendiri ? Apa kau juga punya seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti ?

NH : Ya, aku punya. Sahabat masa kecilku. Kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai kami dikira pacaran sama teman-teman kami. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang lucu, manis, dan pemberani. Aku sangat senang jika berada di sampingnya. Namun, saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, aku dan keluargaku harus pindah keluar kota dan aku harus berpisah dengannya. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Namun, aku juga belum bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali dia tidak melupakanku. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah lupa denganku.

Tennie-Ten : Wah, sepertinya kau mengalami kisah persahabatan yang sama denganku ya ? Tapi, kau jangan khawatir. Jika dia juga menganggapmu sangat berarti baginya, dia pasti tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.

NH : Kau benar. Semoga saja, dia tidak lupa denganku.

Tennie-Ten : Lalu apa kau juga menyimpan perasaan lain kepadanya ?  
NH : Hm… ya, kupikir aku juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Tennie-Ten : Wah, romantis. Andai saja dia mengetahuinya ya ?

Dan begitulah. Kami terus mengobrol dan berbagi curhatan satu sama lain. Ternyata, kalau bicara soal cinta dan persahabatan dengannya, cukup menyenangkan juga. Tak terasa hari semakin larut. Aku butuh istirahat.

NH : Sepertinya kau sudah ngantuk. Tidurlah. Besok kau harus bekerja dan kuliah kan ? Jangan sampai terlambat lagi.

Tennie-Ten : Ya, kau benar. Arigatou ne, sudah mau menemaniku curhat.

Setelah ia membalas dengan kata "sama-sama", aku segera menutup laptopku dan meletakkanya kembali ke tempat semula. Saat aku berganti pakaian dengan pakaian tidurku, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari kantungku. Aku mengambil benda itu. Sebuah foto. Foto yang selalu tersimpan di kantung celanaku. Foto saat aku dan sahabatku di kelas 2 SMP. Fotoku bersama cinta pertamaku

Saat aku masih kecil, aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Dia bernama Neji Hyuuga. Berbeda denganku yang biasa-biasa saja, Neji adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Karena itu, dia agak sulit untuk bertemu denganku jika selain di sekolah. Setiap hari, dia harus belajar keras agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya. Namun, ia selalu bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Dan, ada satu hal yang ku sukai dari dirinya. Matanya yang seperti mutiara.

Aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda. Aku anak orang biasa saja, sementara Neji berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Neji jenius, sementara aku biasa-biasa saja. Namun, semua perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi kami untuk tetap bersahabat.

Awalnya, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Dulu, kami selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Aku iri dengannya yang jago akademik, jago olahraga, dan jago beladiri. Aku juga pernah menantangnya menjadi rivalku, namun aku tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkannya. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan memutuskan kalau kami lebih baik bersahabat. Walaupun, terkadang masih sering bertengkar. Namun, pertengkaran itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat.

Namun, kami berpisah saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMP.

Saat itu…

Flashback

 _Hari ini hari sabtu. Sekolah libur, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengajak Neji pergi jalan-jalan. Hari ini, aku berencana mengajak Neji pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah. Disana pemandangannya indah sekali._

 _Seperti biasa, aku datang ke rumah Neji untuk menjemputnya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, aku bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya. Aku memanjat pohon besar yang ada di halaman rumah Neji. Dari pohon itulah, aku bisa menyapa Neji di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua._

 _"Ohayou, Neji-kun!" sapa ku. Kulihat Neji sedang asyik menulis sesuatu. Dia terlihat terkejut saat mendengar teriakanku, tapi dia masih bisa terlihat tenang. Itulah yang ku suka dari dirinya._

 _"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke bukit belakang sekolah!" ajakku._

 _"Mau ngapain ?" tanya Neji._

 _"Ayolah ikut saja" kataku memaksanya. Akhirnya, Neji pun menurut. Ia segera keluar dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi._

 _Kami pun pergi ke bukit dengan naik sepeda. Biasanya, aku yang selalu membonceng Neji. Tapi hari ini, aku ingin dia yang memboncengku._

 _"Yatta! Akhirnya sampai!" seruku senang. Neji pun memarkirkan sepedanya._

 _"Pemandangan yang indah ya ?" ujarku pada Neji. "Kalau aku bisa melukis seperti Sai, aku pasti akan melukis pemandangan disini dengan ada kita berdua di dalamnya. Aku ingin sekali membuatkan kenang-kenangan untuk Neji-kun" ujarku. "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melukis" sesalku._

 _"Kau tidak perlu menyesal karena kau tidak bisa membuatkan lukisan untukku. Kau kan masih bisa melakukan hal yang lain untuk di jadikan kenang-kenangan" ujar Neji._

 _"Melakukan apa ?"_

 _"Mungkin… berfoto" jawab Neji sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya._

 _"Eh ? Tapi, kalau mau berfoto, sebaiknya cari pemandangan yang lebih indah kan ? Mungkin lain kali kita harus pergi ke tempat wisata" usulku._

 _"Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa" jawab Neji. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, bingung._

 _"Apa maksudmu ?"_

 _"Besok… aku dan keluargaku akan pindah…" jeda Neji. "… ke Hokkaido."_

 _Aku terkejut dengan jawaban Neji. Pindah ? Ke Hokkaido ? Besok ? Yang benar saja ? Kenapa dia baru bilang sekarang ?_

 _"Kau serius ? Kenapa kau baru bilang ?"_

 _"Mana aku tau. Ayahku mengatakannya tadi pagi. Aku juga kaget. ayahku bilag kalau ia harus menangani perusahaan yang ada di Hokkaido" kata Neji. Aku terdiam. Apa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersama dengannya ? Setelah ini, apa kami akan berpisah ? Sungguh, sebenarnya aku belum bisa menerimanya._

 _"Tenten, gomen. Setelah ini, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi denganmu. Tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku janji, jika aku sudah kembali lagi kesini, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku temui" jelas Neji._

 _"Karena itu aku ingin berfoto denganmu. Untuk kenang-kenangan kita berdua."_

 _Aku sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ku pikir ini terlalu cepat. Hokkaido itu bukanlah tempat yang mudah ku tempuh untuk mengunjungi Neji. Mungkin, setelah ini aku memang akan sendirian. Aku harus menerima kalau Neji harus pergi._

 _"Ayolah, jangan sedih. Setahuku, Tenten yang ku kenal itu bukan Tenten yang cengeng" hibur Neji. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" katanya. Ia lalu memelukku, erat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku di peluk dengannya._

 _"Hei Neji. Jam berapa besok kau berangkat ?" tanyaku._

 _"Jam 10. Kenapa ?"_

 _"Apa aku boleh mengantarmu ?"_

 _"Tentu saja" jawabnya senang. "Tapi, kau pasti nanti lupa. Aku tau kalau kebiasaanmu saat malam minggu itu nonton film horor. Kalau malam ini kau nonton dan tidur terlalu malam, besok kau pasti kesiangan dan tidak bisa mengantarku" ujar Neji._

 _"Tidak. Malam ini, aku janji padamu kalau aku tidak akan nonton film horor. Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa mengantarmu" jawabku._

 _"Janji ya ?"_

 _"Iya. Aku janji."_

 _"Nah, sekarang kau mau foto denganku kan ?" tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk, dan kami berdua pun berfoto bersama._

 _Namun, malam harinya, aku lupa dengan janjiku dengan Neji. Aku nonton film horor dan besoknya aku bangun kesiangan. Saat aku pergi ke rumah Neji, tetangga sebelah rumahnya mengatakan kalau dia dan keluarganya sudah berangkat dua jam yang lalu. Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Neji dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _For : Tenten_

 _Aku pun pulang ke rumah. Saat aku sampai di depan rumahku, aku menemukan sebuah amplop. Ternyata, amplop itu berisi fotoku bersama Neji dan surat yang di tulis Neji. Aku pun membacanya dan inilah isi suratnya :_

 _Tenten, aku menunggumu di rumahku, namun kau tidak datang. Aku lalu pergi ke rumahmu, dan ternyata kau masih tidur. Tidurmu lelap sekali sampai aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Akhirnya, aku pergi dan meninggalkan surat dan foto ini untukmu. Aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Mungkin, perasaanku padamu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Maaf karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu lagi. Tapi, aku janji suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali. Karena itu, jangan lupakan aku dan tetaplah menungguku. Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu._

 _Sayonara, Tenten._

 _By : Neji Hyuuga_

Flashback End

Neji, apa kau tau ? Sampai sekarang, foto dan surat itu masih ku simpan dan selalu ku bawa saat aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, karena kau sangat berharga untukku.

Neji, sekarang kau dimana ? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejak kau pindah, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Ya, itu karena aku kurang akrab dengan teman yang lain. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak benar-benar kesepian. Aku menemukan teman mengobrol di fb yang berinisial NH. Aku penasaran sekali siapa sebenarnya NH itu ?

Tunggu! Aku teringat sesuatu. Tadi, saat kami berbagi topik tentang persahabatan, NH bilang _"Ya, aku punya. Sahabat masa kecilku. Kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai kami dikira pacaran sama teman-teman kami. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang lucu, manis, dan pemberani. Aku sangat senang jika berada di sampingnya. Namun, saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, aku dan keluargaku harus pindah keluar kota dan aku harus berpisah dengannya."_

Kalimat itu memperjelas kalau ia punya cerita persahabatan yang sama denganku. Apa jangan-jangan… NH itu adalah… Neji Hyuuga ?

Setelah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang menunjukkan kalau dia adalah Neji, aku segera menyalakan laptopku. Buru-buru aku membuka fb-ku, lalu mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

Tennie-Ten : Apa… kau adalah Neji Hyuuga ?

Lama sekali dia tak menjawabnya. Aku menunggunya sampai larut malam. Akhirnya, aku tidak kuat menahan kantukku. Aku tertidur dan membiarkan laptopku dalam keadaan menyala.

#Keesokkan harinya…#

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Saat kulihat fb-ku kembali, ternyata dia masih belum menjawabnya. Aku pun membiarkan fb-ku tetap terbuka, sementara aku mandi. Aku berharap setelah aku selesai mandi, dia sudah membalas pesanku.

Aku pun selesai mandi. Setelah bepakaian, aku langsung mengecek fb-ku kembali. Dan… dia telah menjawabnya!

NH : Akhirnya, kau menyadarinya juga, Tenten.

Bukan main senangnya aku saat tau kalau dia benar-benar Neji.

Tennie-Ten : Neji-kun, apa kau tau ? Aku sangat merindukanmu!

NH : Aku juga. Apa kita bisa ketemuan ?

Langsung saja aku menjawab "Tentu!". Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

NH : Baiklah, besok kita ketemuan di bukit belakang SMP kita dulu. Jam 10, ku tunggu kau disana. Aku ingin kau datang tepat waktu. Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui.

Tennie-Ten : Tentu saja. Aku akan datang tepat waktu.

NH : Ok. Sampai ketemu besok.

Setelah menjawab "Iya", aku segera menutup laptopku. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tidak terduga untukku. Aku sangat senang!

Neji, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, untuk sekian lamanya!

#Keesokkan harinya…#

Aku pergi ke tempat yang Neji janjikan. Aku berdandan secantik mungkin agar Neji merasa senang. Ini memang masih jam 09.30. Aku harus menunggu kedatangan Neji setengah jam lagi. Tapi, menunggu setengah jam itu lebih baik daripada datang terlambat. Kali ini, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya lagi.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat yang di janjikan. Tak terasa, waktu sudah berjalan. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Kenapa ini ? Apa Neji tidak bisa datang ? Kalau tidak bisa, seharusnya ia mengatakannya kalau ia akan membatalkan pertemuan ini. Atau jangan-jangan NH itu palsu dan telah membohongiku. Aku mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Saat itulah, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Tenten-chan!"

Aku pun menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berlari ke arahku. Kalau dilihat dari matanya, aku bisa langsung mengenalinya. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, saudara kembar Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tenten-chan ?" tanya Hinata.

"Menunggu seseorang yang sangat spesial" jawabku.

"Oh ya ? Kalau aku boleh tau siapa orang itu ?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Aku tersenyum sendiri, lalu kemudian menjawabnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan saudara kembarmu, Neji Hyuuga" jawabku enteng. Saat aku mengatakan begitu, sontak raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih. Aku bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi sedih.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" tanyaku.

"A-ano… s-sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Neji-nii lagi" ujarnya. Aku bingung kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata ? Apa yang terjadi pada Neji ?"

"S-sebenarnya… Neji nii-san telah… meninggal" jawabnya. Aku terkejut sekali mendengar jawaban Hinata. Meninggal ? Yang benar saja ? Kalau dia sudah meninggal, siapa sebenarnya yang selama ini menemaniku mengobrol ?

"Kau bercanda ya Hinata ?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Sejak dulu, Neji-nii mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Hanya keluarganya saja yang tau. Saat itu kami memang pindah ke Hokkaido. Tapi, bukan karena pekerjaan. Melainkan karena kami harus mengobati penyakit Neji-nii. Saat itu, dia merasa sedih sekali. Dia takut kalau suatu hari nanti dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepadamu. Karena itu, bagaimana pun caranya ia ingin sembuh. Tapi, penyakitnya malah bertambah parah. Dan akhirnya dia pun meninggal" jelas Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Tanpa terasa, air mataku mulai menetes. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini.

"Saat dia akan meninggal, dia memberikanku ini. Dia bilang, kalau suatu saat nanti aku bertemu denganmu, dia ingin aku menyerahkan ini kepadamu" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadaku. Aku membuka isi kotak itu. Ternyata, isinya adalah sebuah cincin dan sepucuk surat. Aku pun membuka surat itu dan membaca semua isinya.

 _For : Tenten_

 _Hai, apa kabarmu ? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kau tau ? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Kurasa, waktuku sebentar lagi. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mengatakan semuanya kepadamu._

 _Apa kau tau ? Sejak kecil, aku sudah menyukaimu. Namun, saat itu aku masih malu mengatakannya. Maaf kalau aku sering melakukan hal yang menyebalkan kepadamu. Itu semua ku lakukan agar untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Saat kita bertamah besar, kita selalu bersama. Kita selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Akhirnya, perasaanku padamu pun bertambah. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Namun, saat kita masuk SMP, aku divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru, walaupun masih stadium awal. Saat itu, aku tau kalau waktu ku untuk bersamamu mungkin akan mulai berkurang. Karena itu, setiap harinya, aku ingin mengukir kenangan indah bersamamu. Aku pun meminta agar kedua orang tuaku membawaku ke rumah sakit manapun agar aku bisa sembuh. Kami pun pindah. Saat itu, aku menjalani berbagai pengobatan. Aku berharap, jika nanti aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku sudah sembuh dan bisa menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namun, semakin hari penyakitku malah bertambah parah. Bahkan, dokter pun memvonis kalau waktu untukku hidup sudah tidak banyak lagi. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini dan aku ingin Hinata bisa menyampaikan ini kepadamu._

 _Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Cincinnya, apa kau suka ? Kuharap ukurannya pas untukmu. Tadinya, aku berniat untuk melamarmu. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Kuharap kau bisa menyimpannya sebagai kenagan terakhir dariku._

 _Tenten, aku bukanlah seorang puitis yang bisa mengatakan kata-kata indah untukmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Semoga saja, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Tenten, jangan sedih jika aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu. Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Terus hiduplah untukku, Tenten._

 _Sayonara, aishiteru… Tenten_

 _By : Neji Hyuuga_

Setelah membaca surat itu, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Neji telah pergi untuk selamanya. Untuk membuatku percaya, Hinata pun membawaku ke makam Neji. Dan saat itulah, aku baru percaya, kalau Neji sudah pergi. Saat aku sampai di makamnya, aku bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiran Neji disini.

"Neji-kun…" ujarku lirih.

"Tenten, akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan semuanya kepadamu. Maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah tidak usah menungguku lagi" ujar Neji.

"Tapi, siapa yang selama ini menemaniku mengobrol di facebook ?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin, aku jadi arwah penasaran karena belum bisa menyampaikan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Jadi, rohku masuk ke tubuh Hinata dan menggunakan facebook agar bisa berkomunikasi denganmu" jelas Neji.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Hinata ya karena telah menggunakan tubuhnya seenaknya" ujar Neji lagi. aku masih terdiam, sampai saat ini. Dengan segala keberanianku, aku mengatakan semua yang telah ku pendam selama ini.

"Neji-kun… aku ingin kau tau kalau sebenarnya aku juga… sangat mencintaimu" ujarku.

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" uajr Neji.

"Tenten, sekarang kau tidak usah menungguku lagi. Carilah kebahagiaanmu dan temukan laki-laki yang bisa melindungimu. Asalkan, tetaplah mencintaiku" ujar Neji lagi.

"Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku."

"Arigatou, Tenten. Aishiteru…" ujar Neji.

"Aishiteru wa…"

Setelah berbisik seperti itu dan memelukku, roh Neji pun bersinar lalu menghilang. Dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama setalah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ini juga merupakan pertemuan terakhir untuk selamanya.

Neji, kau tenang saja. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Ini mungkin egois, tapi sepertinya… aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Karena cintaku hanyalah dirimu. Jangan larang aku untuk menunggumu. Aku akan tetap menunggu. Menunggu pertemuan kita… dialam sana…

 **The End**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Kepanjangan ya ? Jelek, abal ? Gomen, soalnya aku masih newbie.**

 **Mohon review nya minna-san!**


End file.
